What?
by Alexj482
Summary: Who the hell is that? And what is he doing in my bed? Omg it's John Cena but what is he doing here? ...he looks so cute when he's sleeping. And WHAT AM I SAYING! Am i dreaming?...hmmm i wonder? Sorry..i suck at summaries but please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own wwe or any of its superstars I only own the additional characters and the story line.

This is my first story ever! So please take it easy on me, if i make some grammar and spelling mistakes im terribly sorry! And i know its really really short but i promise to make the next chapter longer. Please Read and Review! And feel free to give feedback as to what you think should happen next. Thanks! :) ok...i'll shut up now Enjoy!

"Finally your awake"

was i hearing things? Was there someone in my apartment? "I thought you were never gonna wake up" There it was again...that same voice that had spoken only seconds before. Have I finally lost it? Who else could possibly be in my apartment. Then it struck me. A voice i had heard many times before, and now realized who it was... John Cena. But what was he doing here? I turned over in my huge comfortable bed and saw there a perfectly sculped and stunning figure in front of me. With eyes as blue as the sky and adorable innocent dimples. My bestfriend had never looked this way before, he never appealed to me in the way he was now. But more importantly, what was he doing here?

Why are you here? "i asked a little more rudly then i meant. He laughed obviously not taking me seriously." I live here silly, are you playing with me or something? No! This is no joke John what the hell are you doing in my house! "he knew i hated when people laughed at me when i was being serious so his smile quickly dropped."

Baby...are you feeling ok? "he asked looking a little concerned but more confused than anything." Baby? What's wrong with you! I am not your baby and you still haven't answered me! Why are you in my bed in my apartment! "i was basically yelling at him and his face became more worried." Hey, calm down "he wraped his huge arms around me and for a moment I gave in to the feeling of being in his arms and pressed against his chest. I lowered my voice this time and asked him again why he was in my apartment." Your apartment? Uhm baby we bought this house together a few months after we got married. Married? "I looked at him with pure confusion then down at around a 3.5 carat ring on my finger then back up at him. He kissed my head and rubbed my back." Are you ok? I've never seen you act like this before...is it the baby or what? "i shook my head." No, i just...wait. Did you say baby? Yea the baby, "his gently placed his hand on my slightly bulged stomach. I looked down at where his hand was and my eyes instantly began to flood with tears." Hey, hey, hey don't cry. Im here, tell me what's wrong. "as he held me and rocked back and forth rubbing my arm soothingly, i cried into his chest silently for a few minutes trying to take in everything around me. Then slowly looked up at him and his eyes met mine. He looked at me worriedly and it showd how much he cared about me. Other than the fact I was supposedly "his wife." I love you "he said softly smiling down at me. A smile spread across my face and even though I didn't know how or understood what had occurred since yesterday, I loved him too." I love you too. "I said barely a whisper." He wiped away a tear that manged to escape and i layed there in his arms for what seemed like hours but i know was only minutes. "

~30minutes later~

"I sat up against the headboard and looked around the room. The size of this one room was practically the whole size of my apartment. I let my mind wonder as my eyes fluttered from one object to the next. Then my mind shot out of its thought's when i heard him speak." What are you thinking? "he asked." Nothing, It's just none of this seems real. It feels like just yesterday I was in my cramped little apartment and you were my best friend. "he wrapped his arm around me and kissed me gently, and whispered." No matter what you'll always be my best friend. "I smiled at him and he smiled back, then my stomach began growling." I think someone's a little hungry. "I said looking at him laughing. He laughed with me and took my hand pulling me up and walking toward the door." Let's go get you and baby elmo something to eat. "I laughed as we went down the steps." Elmo? Yea, elmo...we can't keep calling our baby "it" and we don't know what it is yet. So...why not Elmo? Of course it's only temporary. "I giggled thinking about it as we reached the kitchen." Ok fine, you can call the baby elmo. "He looked at me grinning." Yea I knew you liked it, and come on you gotta admit it's cute! "I shook my head and rolled my eyes playfully." Yea, yea, yea...so what are you gonna make us? "I was starving, and everything and anything right now sounded delicious!" Well, what do you want? "he asked leaning against the counter across from me smiling." "I thought for a moment than gave him a list of items that seemed to appear in my mind." And you'll make anything i want? "making sure there would be no backing down. He nodded in agreement." Ok...then i want some chocolate chip pancakes, a ham and cheese omelet, waffles, and bacon. "He looked at me shocked." You really want all of that? "He asked me, surprised at how much food i wanted." Yes! And I wish you would hurry before Elmo and I starve to death! Ok, ok, "first he gathered all the ingredients out of the fully stocked cabinets and got the eggs out the refrigerator. Then he began cooking everything I had requested. The sight of the fluffy pancakes and sizzling bacon being put on a plate made my mouth began to water. And he sat down in front of me on the island. By the time he brought the waffles and omelet over I was already half way done with my first plate of food. I drowned the waffles in syrup and took a huge bite almost forgetting about the hot and fresh omelet that sat to my right. I used my fork to cut off a piece and brought it toward my mouth. And as I did the overwhelming smell of the freshly cooked eggs made a stench in my nose and within seconds i could feel my recently eaten food rising to the top of my throat and i couldn't keep it from coming. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could and emptied my entire stomach into the toilet. It kept coming up in huge amounts until there was finally nothing else to throw up. John was holding my hair out of my face with one hand and rubbing my back with the other. When I was finished I flushed it down and leaned back against John." No more eggs "i managed to choke out. He chuckled and kissed my head." Agreed, maybe you should go lay down for now and I'll clean up in the kitchen. "I nodded and he helped me stand to my feet. I felt weak and he could tell so he picked me up and carried me upstairs. Laying me down gently on the bed. Do you need anything? "he asked stroking my face with the back of his hand." No. "my eyes were beginning to feel heavy. Ok, "he kissed my head and went downstairs. and within minutes I couldn't resist any longer and gave in to sleep."

ok so that's the end of chapter one...i hope you like it! And please R&R thank you so much! Next chapter will probably be up by the end of the week. And remember this is my first story so if you could please not be to hard on me that would be great! And opinions are appreciated but no guarantee i may use them. And i'll do my best to improve on the writing...i know i suck but bare with me. I had an idea and wanted to write it so hope you like it so far..until next time! Love ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or any of its superstars I only own the additional characters and the story line.

**Naomi's POV**

I awoke to a huge arm around my body. This time I didn't freak out because I knew it was "him", and I can't help but admit how safe I feel in his arms. His hand was over my belly like he was holding our baby, which made me smile. He is such a great guy and I would love to wake up like this for the rest of my life with him. I'm roughly around 2 months pregnant. I could tell by the way my clothes were fitting yesterday.

Then suddenly and I don't exactly know how I remembered I had an appointment today. As I tried to slowly get out of bed without waking him I heard him moan and he smiled as e peeked from one eye at me. "Morning beautiful" he said

He always knew how to make me blush by being his usual charming self "Morning" I giggled.

"What are you doing up this early?" He said sitting up beside me.

"I have an appointment today" his eyes lit up with excitement and he was smiling hard with those hot ass dimples. "Why didn't you tell me, I would have gotten up sooner!" the excitement could clearly be heard through his voice.

I laughed a little not realizing why it was such a big deal. "Why is this so important to you?" He looked a little sad for a moment and I was completely lost why.

"I get it babe, ok? I know I don't ever get to come because I'm on the road all the time but you know I would love to be there with you. But please don't keep me from going to this one." He eyes looked wet with tears and his voice sounded sorrowful. I tried to reassure him in the best way I could not thinking of how he probably isn't normally here with me. In some ways I felt guilty for bringing up the question.

"Baby, please calm down. I would never keep you from going with me, you have every right to be there. Look John I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I know you can't be here because you're working and I understand." I felt the tears forming and I couldn't stop them. And before I knew it I was wrapped his arms and my head was pressed against his bare chest.

"Shhhh, don't cry baby it's not your fault. I know you didn't mean it ok? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you all upset." I pulled away and he let go. "No! These damn hormones, ugh there out of control." He chuckled and kissed me sweetly.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said getting up smiling. "I'll join you!" I shook my head and giggled at his gesture. "Can you stop thinking so freaky for just 1 minute?"

"Are you kidding? Have you not looked at who im married to? I must be the luckiest man in the world!" He wrapped his hands around my waist now standing in front of me. Well if we want to make the appointment on time you may not!" He pretended to pout and I just ignored him walking into the bathroom.

~30 minutes later ~

**John's POV**

Before she got out the shower I snuck into the bathroom. I just couldn't resist the feeling of not being with her for even a second. Plus I was dying to sneak into the shower with her before she got out. But just my luck, as soon as I took my shirt off she shut off the water about to get out. I grabbed a towel and held it out to her when she opened the shower door. "Damn Baby getting all wet for me?" I said smirking. She blushed a little and giggled I loved making her do that. When she reached for it I shook my head pulling it away. "I got you baby." Holding the towel up again and wrapped it around her. She stepped out and she was looking good as hell! My eyes slowly looked her up and down taking in every curve and detail. Even though she was pregnant and had a small bumb she was the most beautiful thing to me. When my eyes locked on her she smiled at me knowing I was staring. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I need to get dressed." She said lightly and sweetly still looking deep into my eyes. I nodded and let her go, she walked into the other room and started getting dressed.

By the time I got out the shower and put my clothes on she was dressed in a pink and blue Aeropostale hoodie and some dark jeans. Her jeans were a little tight but the hoddie had some room so she didn't show that much. "Ready?" She asked gathering her stuff in her purse. I finished tying my shoe sitting on the bed and nodded. I never noticed until now how she did have a small pooch, and even with the loose hoodie if you paid close attention you could tell she was pregnant. "Come here"

"What?" She asked walking toward me then stopping right in from of me.

I put both my hands on her belly. "I just realized how much a pooch you had. I wanna feel." She took in a deep breath as I slowly ran my hand across her stomach. Then I kissed it looking up at her to see her smiling. She ran her hand over my short hair." We better get going or were going to be late."

I nodded and stood up taking her hand in mine. "Let's go"

**Naomi's POV**

At the doctor's office I signed us in at sat down beside John. I was extremely nervous and he could tell by how tight I was holding his hand. I was more nervous about people seeing us and finding out I was pregnant more than anything. "Babe are you ok? You seem nervous."

"I'm fine, don't worry." I loosened my grip on his hand to make it seem more believable. But he didn't let it go, so he persisted in finding out why I was so nervous. "Might as well tell me now before I figure It out." I gave in and sighed. "Fine., I's scared that someone is gonna see us. He looked confused.

"Uhm, we are at a doctor's office, so…yea I'm sure other people will see us." I hit his arm. "You know that's not what I mean!"

"Well I'm sorry I don't exactly get where you're going with this." He clearly had no idea so I decided to just let it go. "Ugh! Never mind! Just forget about it ok!" He didn't say anything else of it and then we were called to the back. We waited for the doctor for about 5 minutes sitting there in silence until Dr. Robbins broke it with a friendly "Hello." After she weighed me and checked my blood pressure she turned off the lights for the ultra sound. As I stepped up to sit on the bed I lost my balance on the step stool. Before I was even given the chance to fall, I felt two arms wrap me up "I Gotcha!"

I smiled at him "Thanks.

"No problem babe, just be a more careful" He grinned and showed his dimples.

If it weren't for the doctor being in the room, I would have John half way undressed by now kissing the hell out of him in the process. He looked so damn sexy in his tight fitting shirt revealing his muscles. I think he did it on purpose just to tease me. But for now I had to come back to where I was and act like a lady for now until I had John all to myself. Dr. Robbins asked me to lay back and she pushed my shirt up. She squirted some type of jelly on my abdomen and apologized if it was a little cold. After she turned the monitor on, she spread the jelly around and asked if I could see. When I replied "yes" she pointed to what was our baby on the screen. There weren't many features that stood out except the heartbeat that flickered across the screen, but you could clearly tell it was a baby. I looked over to see John and I was completely shocked. He had tears in his eyes sitting beside me and he took my hand in his, kissing it gently. Once the doctor told us what everything was she asked if I we would like to hear the fetal heartbeat. Apparently I was 12 weeks pregnant and that explained why I was beginning to show and the baby was very visible. Both of us still in shock just nodded and waited while she hit certain buttons on the machine.

Then, there it was the loudest thing in the room, the most amazing thing I heard in my life and would risk my life for in a second. The sound of my child's heartbeat echoed throughout the room and my heart had become overwhelmed with so many emotions. My head was pounding with questions and my eyes began to over flood with tears. I glanced over in John's direction, only to notice he was no longer there. Instead he was opening the door and walked out.

~~~ Yay end of chapter 2 I really hope you enjoyed reading it! Please, please, please, REVIEW IT! I'll love you forever plus maybe let John pay you visit, but not for too long of course! XD Thank you so much for reading and I'll try to upload the next whenever I can! And please feel free to give some opinions on what you think should happen next! Until next time see ya! 3 ~~~~


End file.
